Solve for $q$, $ \dfrac{2}{2q + 3} = 8$
Multiply both sides of the equation by $2q + 3$ $ 2 = 8(2q + 3) $ $2 = 16q + 24$ $2 = 16q + 24$ $-22 = 16q$ $16q = -22$ $q = -\dfrac{22}{16}$ Simplify. $q = -\dfrac{11}{8}$